Tummy symbols
Each of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins has a "tummy symbol"—a picture or pattern that indicates the role or specialty of the character bearing it. Bedtime Bear symbol is a blue, sleeping crescent moon with a yellow hanging star. Birthday Bear symbol is a cupcake with a candle. Champ Bear symbol is a golden trophy with a red heart in the center (later red star) Cheer Bear symbol is a rainbow. Friend Bear symbol is two interwined smiling flowers. Secret Bear symbol is a red heart shaped padlock. Funshine Bear symbol is a smiling sun. Good Luck Bear symbol is a green four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. Grams Bear symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. Grumpy Bear symbol is a raincloud with raindrops and hearts. Harmony Bear symbol is three pink hearts linked together (but has since been changed). Love a Lot Bear symbol is a red heart with a pink outline and a pink heart with a yellow outline intertwined. Share Bear symbol is a pink heart-sprinkled ice cream soda with two straws.Later changed to two heart-shaped lollipops (one pink with a blue heart and stick, the other blue with a pink heart and stick) Tenderheart Bear symbol is a red heart. True Heart Bear symbol is a multi-colored star radiating from a central heart. Wish Bear symbol is a golden rainbow with a shooting star at the end and lots of little stars surrounding it. Baby Hugs symbol is a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart-shaped box. Baby Tugs symbol is smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth. Perfect Panda symbol has a gold star with a ribbon. Polite Panda symbol has a pink rose with a ribbon. Not only can the tummy symbols be used in the Care Bear Stare or Care Cousin Call but it can also be used for fun like making rainbows, flowers, hearts, and fireworks. It can be used to make slides and ramps, and balloons to get one out of a sticky situation. The tummy symbols were given to the Care Bears and Care Bear cousins by the Great Wishing Star in Care Bears: A New Generation; but the tummy symbols were given to the Care Bear Cousins by Tenderheart Bear in the Care Bears Movie using his own heart symbol (Noble Heart and True Heart did not appear in this movie) Brave Heart Lion symbol is a crown on top of the heart. Bright Heart Raccoon symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. Cozy Heart Penguin symbol is a pink (or purple) stocking cap resting on the left side of a red heart. Gentle Heart Lamb symbol is a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow. Lots-a-Heart Elephant symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Loyal Heart Dog symbol is a heart-shaped medal. Noble Heart Horse symbol is a multi-colored heart radiating from a central star. Playful Heart Monkey symbol is a heart-shaped balloon that has a party hat and party favor. Proud Heart Cat symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. Swift Heart Rabbit symbol is a red heart with white or light blue wings. Treat Heart Pig symbol is a pink ice cream cone with a heart in the icing.